Mortal Plague
by Unurith
Summary: A new faction infects L2 with a deadly virus, Hilde is infected and Duo leaves L2 in search for a cure and...revnge. Can he find it in time to save Hilde...and himself?
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and I am not making a profit off of this. It is just for fun, so don't sue. ^_~

SVX: Hey everyone Space_VixenX here. This is yet another Duo circulating Fanuc. Hee he is just so adorable.

****

Duo: Um… where's Hilde!

****

SVX: Don't worry Duo Hilde is well taken care of. Muahahahaha!

****

Duo: O_O HILDE!!!!! Runs away franticly looking for Hilde

****

Hilde: comes out of bathroom**** What's wrong with him? 

****

SVX: Don't ask….well here is my very first DMxHS fic. Enjoy! ^_~

****

Mortal Plague

__

Prologue

The damp lab was dark and filled with smells that would make anyone cringe. Dr. Quinton leaned over his old oak desk carefully examining his latest creation under the microscope. He frowned as he realized he had succeeded in making the deadly virus. He stood from his seat and ran to get the book of matches from the table across the room. He ripped a match from the small book and lit it. As he lowered the match towards the virus the door to his lab flew open. The gust from the door blew out the match and Dr. Quinton cursed as he fumbled to light another. Before he could accomplish his task, two pairs of hands grabbed him. "Now Dr. Quinton if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to sabotage our investment," said a smooth low voice from behind him. He was spun around to face a tall man dressed in a military uniform. Dr. Quinton glared through his glasses at the man. 

"I have changed my mind, I am not going to help you do this," yelled the graying man while trying to remove his restrainers arms. The man in the uniform glared trying to hide his absolute rage. Before the struggling man could stop him he picked up the vile carrying the deadly virus and headed out the door. 

"Sir what do we do with Dr. Quinton," asked the soldier.

"Kill him," said them man as he walked out the door, "I have no use for him now that I have this." 

"You can't do this, it's inhuman, your insa…." The man was interrupted by a gunshot and fell limp into a pile on the ground. 

"Sir how do we know if the virus works?"

"Easy we test it… a massive test…a colony."

"Which one sir?" The man looked at the young soldier and pulled out a colony guide map. He looked at the one that was around the biggest but not big enough to cause too much alarm. 

"That one," he ordered pointing on the map. The soldier nodded and went to go spread the order.

"The commander wants to test the virus using the colony L2 prepare to depart."

****

SVX: **Comments, advice, praises, heh not expecting any of those but I would like your input e-mail and tell me what you think about the prologue. I should have the first and second chapters out soon thanx for reading. ^_~ **


	2. Default Chapter Title

#### Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, and yadda. Don't own Gundam Wing, yadda, yadda, don't sue. 

****

SVX: Hey here's Chapter 1 woohoo.

****

Mortal Plague 

__

Chapter 1

"Ow, son of a…" Yelled the frustrated boy from under the old rusty car. He wheeled himself out from under the old hunk of metal and held on to his bleeding, grease covered hand. "Hey Hilde I could use a little help in here."

"Bring the first aid kit right Duo," came a small, sarcastic voice from inside the house. 

"Yes…smart ass," he whispered the last part under his breath. Duo stood in the middle of the large garage in a black tank top and a gray, working suit unzipped with the sleeves dangling by his waist. His braid was loose and little tangled wisps were flying here and there. He cursed again as the blood dripped through his fingers. 

"Here we go let's get you cleaned up," Said a small girl around his age walking through the door. She wore a dark purple tank top with a pair of loose black wind pants. She carried along with her a small white box marked with the traditional Red Cross. She walked over to him and took his hand off his wounded one. She cleaned the deep cut with a wet rag and some alcohol.

"Ow, ow, ow that really stings."

"Y'ah know for a Gundam pilot you sure can be a baby, how did you cut yourself so badly."

"The damn wrench slipped and tore a piece of the carburetor that sliced me." After Hilde finished bandaging up his hand she stood to go back into the house. "What would I do with out you Hilde."

"Let's hope you never have to find out," she said and disappeared through the doorway.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Sir we have reached the air filter for colony L2…over," whispered the young soldier.

"Excellent proceed with the initial testing of the virus," ordered a calm deep voice. The soldier nodded to himself and pulled out the small vile from his pack. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and slipped on a gas mask before opening the vile and releasing it's captive into the L2 air supply. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Hide sat in front of her computer typing in orders and dates from customers. Suddenly she felt something warm on her upper lip. She placed her fingers on her lip and pulled them away and stared at their tips. They were stained red with her blood. She felt something warm by her ears as well and figured it was also blood. Suddenly she could taste the blood creeping up from the back of her throat. In a panic she pushed away from the table and began to run towards the garage. She felt herself growing dizzy and could feel her knees begin to buckle.

"Duo…help," she gasped before falling to the floor. She felt a surging pain running through out her body blinding her with a bright light, then everything went black. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Hilde what was that…Hilde are you okay," Duo felt fear growing the back of his mind when she didn't answer. He took a rag and wiped the grease off of his bandaged hand and opened the door to the house. His eyes grew wide with horror when he saw Hilde. She lay sprawled out on the floor her chest barely rising as she struggled to breathe. Red liquid trickled out of her nose, mouth, and ears. He ran towards her and scooped her into his arms. "Hilde wake up…Hilde please open your eyes." She didn't respond. Panicked Duo ran out of the house and placed Hilde in her car. He climbed into the driver's seat and took off as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital.

When he pulled up to the hospital he was greeted by to paramedics that pulled Hilde out of the car.

"Jesus not another one, this is the seventh one within the half-hour," commented one of the men as he wheeled Hilde into the hospital. Duo ran in after them only to be stopped by a nurse asking for information. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Mr. Maxwell may I speak with you for a moment," said the doctor while shifting nervously. Duo stood and the doctor escorted him into Hilde's room. "Your friend is not the only person experiencing these symptoms." Duo looked around the small room as he walked towards Hilde's bed. There was one other person in the room, a little girl probably ten or eleven years of age. An older man was by her bed weeping into her limp hand. Duo turned away from the depressing scene and stared at yet another. Hilde was covered in wires and tubes and her face was so pale it was almost white. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he saw this. The doctor walked passed him and checked her vitals. "It's a new kind of virus, for some reason it has only affect the females of our community." His face was tired and saddened by the day's events. "We have lost several of the cases and are studying their bodies to figure out what this virus is attacking." 

"Thank you doctor may I have some time alone please." The doctor nodded and lowered his head as he left the room. Duo walked next to Hilde and sat down. "Hey babe don't you leave me just yet." His eyes scanned her body; she was so weak and pale looking. He grabbed her hand and softly brushed his lips against her cool skin. He lowered his eyes and stared at his feet. A horrible, wailing, beeping sound brought his eyes towards Hilde's monitor. No it wasn't coming from hers. 

"Oh God doctor please help my little girl," wailed the older man from across the room. The old doctor ran into the room and towards the pale child. After several minutes the doctor turned off the monitor and covered the child. Words were passed between the doctor and the grieving father before they both exited the room. 

"Please stay with me Hilde, I don't know what I would do if you were gone."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dr. Jenelle Allen rubbed her eyes as she pulled away from the tiny microscope. She had been studying the new virus from the L2 colony for hours. Her blonde hair that was tied up into a tight bun was coming loose and strands were falling in front of her glasses. Her head was spinning trying to figure out what this virus actually is. It is obviously air born and once it infects and kills its host it dies as well. 

"How's it coming," Jenelle jumped startled by her visitor. She turned and looked to the doorway and smiled. Sally Po her long time friend and colleague leaned against the frame of the door. Sally smiled and walked into the small lab. "Have you figured out the vaccine for that new mutation of the flu?"

"No I got this last night and it was urgent, it's a completely new virus that is reeking havoc on the L2 colony." Jenelle stood aside and let Sally look through the microscope. 

"Wait a minute did you say the L2 colony? Why hasn't this been reported on the news?"

"The colony doesn't want panic to ensue, they are just turning away all visitors to the colony but no actual news coverage."

"How many casualties?"

"Nearly the entire female population has been wiped out, those who aren't dead are dying." Sally stood up and worry and grief filled her face. She excused herself and walked out of the room. Jenelle shrugged and continued her work hoping she would find the answer soon. 

****

SVX: Hey that's the end of Chapter one sad I know. Please E-mail your comments I would love to read them. Bye ^_~!


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing wish I did. Don't sue please. 

SVX: Hey everyone, enjoy chapter three of Mortal Plague.

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Three

"Mr. Maxwell you have a call in the lobby," said the young nurse as he entered the room. Duo stood from Hilde's bedside and headed out the door. As he walked through the halls all he saw were male doctor and male nurses. All the women in the hospital had been struck with the same illness as Hilde and were either dead or dying along with all the others. As Duo reached the lobby he gagged a little and coughed but shook it off. 'I must be commin down with some kind of cold,' he thought as he answered the call. 

"Duo how are you, are you alright," it was Sally Po her face and voice gave away her concern.

"I'm fine just very tired, but Hilde isn't doing too good…they don't think she is going to make it." Duo felt the tears beginning t form in his eyes but he forced them back. Sally's face fell and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"Oh Duo, no, I am so sorry." Duo nodded in response not really knowing what to say. "Duo my friend and I are working on trying to cure this virus tell Hilde to hold on." Duo said he would and said his good-byes. As he walked back to Hilde's room he felt a little dizzy and stopped for a moment to regain his balance. He walked into Hilde's room to see her roommate being wheeled out. 'Not another one this is ridiculous.' Duo sat next to Hilde and held her hand in his. 

"Please hold on Hilde we'll make it through this."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Sally felt the tears run down her cheeks as she hung up the phone. Duo had looked tired and pale and the news about Hilde was hard to take. Sally stood from her desk at the Preventer's head quarters and headed towards the labs. AS she walked through the halls she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Trowa wearing his Preventer's uniform.

"Sally are you all right?"

"No Trowa I have just received terrible news about the L2 colony and Duo and Hilde." Trowa's expression didn't change it remained the same stoic appearance. She told him the situation as they continued to walk to the labs as they reached the door it flung open to appear a frantic Jenelle. "Jenelle what's going on?"

"I figured it out and why the men are showing no symptoms."

"Tell us."

"Well I found out that this virus works faster around the X chromosomes. So the women would naturally show signs of the virus faster." She led them into the lab and sat down in her chair to face them. "It's very deadly for obvious reasons and for now it is still processing the Y chromosomes. That colony is as good as dead." The room fell silent as all it's occupants soaked up the information. 

"Where the Hell did this virus come from."

"That's the strange part as far as I can tell its man made."

"You mean someone made this disease," Trowa lifted an eyebrow finding this piece of information astounding. Jenelle nodded and brushed some loose blonde strands behind her ear.

"Who would create such a horrible thing, for what purpose," Sally asked beginning to grow angry knowing a person might be responsible for her friends' deaths. 

"Chemical war fare," all three of the room's occupants turned towards the door to see Heero Yuy. He leaned against the door his arms crossed in front of him his emotionless eyes panning the room. After the war he had disappeared he had only occasionally kept in touch with Duo for certain mobile suit parts. He walked in the room and sat in a chair in the corner.

"Heero, how, where, why…how do you know it's for chemical warfare?" Sally turned to face the boy who she decided wasn't a boy anymore. He had changed like the other four pilots. His boyish features had melted away during his two-year absence to reveal more manly, chizled features. He was taller but his growth wasn't as drastic as Duo's and Quatre's had been but he had reached at least 6'1". 

"A group of rebels from Earth has grouped in mass numbers determined to get revenge from the colonies for the White Fang attack three years ago."

"So they are going to kill of all there inhabitants with a disease?"

"Apparently so." 

"We have to get this information to Duo."

"No!" Sally looked at Heero in disbelief. There was so much anger in his voice.

"Why Heero we need to help him and Hilde and…." Heero held up his hand, which caused her to go silent.

"There's nothing that we can do, until we get the cure." He stood and began walking to the door. "Trowa contact the others we have a mission."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo woke up hearing screams of urgency in the halls outside Hilde's room. Duo walked out into hall and jumped out of the way as a stretcher rushed past. Duo stared at the patient, it was Hilde's Doctor.

"It's the same virus."

"I thought it was only affecting the women?"

"Looks like it's expanding its hosts." Duo listened to the two men argue and he began to think. He walked down to the receptionist desk. The women that had been there was gone. 'Probably sick or dead,' thought Duo. He walked over to the man behind the desk.

"I want a blood test done on me."

"Sir we are a little busy at the moment and…"

"Listen I really think you should give me and every one else in this god damn hospital a blood test." Duo shouted at the man grabbing the front of his shirt. The man nodded and lead him into a small room. Duo sat down on the small metal table as the man pulled out a small seringe. He pierced Duo's skin and filled the tiny tube with his blood. 

After an hour had passed the man came back into the room his face was pail and filled with sympathy. Duo knew what the man was about to say. 

"Mr. Maxwell I'm afraid to inform you but…" Duo grabbed the chart and looked at the picture of his blood sample. There were thousands of them even more than Hilde's blood had, had. Duo cursed and set the charts on the table he began to walk out the door then stopped and turned to the male nurse, who seemed confused about the whole thing.

"You might want to get yourself tested as well I'm pretty sure everyone in this colony is infected." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre sat in his office signing some documents for his company when a servant poked his head into the room. "Master Quatre you have a phone call from a Mr. Trowa Barton," he said before leaving the room. Quatre smiled and pressed the small button on his desk. Trowa's face appeared on the screen in its usual stoic state. 

"Trowa it's great to hear from you, how are things?"

"This is a buisness call, we need for you to come to the Preventer's headquarters here on Earth immediately."

"Why, what for?"

"This line is not secure you will receive more information when you arrive." With that the screen went blank leaving a very concerned Quatre. He started to straighten up his desk getting ready to leave. Before he headed out the door he buzzed his secretary.

"Miss Raffler I need you to have my shuttle ready by this afternoon."

****

SVX: That's chapter two hoped you will keep reading!! Comments and opinions welcomed! ^_~


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Dr. Jenelle Allen so you'll need my permission to use her. 

SVX: Well this would be chapter three I hope you enjoy it.

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Three

It was so peaceful, but where was she? Hilde scanned the landscape; rolling green hills filled her vision. It was so beautiful she could hardly believe her eyes. A bright light began to shine way off in the distance. She couldn't explain it but she felt drawn towards it. She began to walk towards her objective not knowing what was in store. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

A loud harsh beeping sound brought Wufei out of his trance. He growled his displeasure and stood from his cross-legged position. He stumbled through the dark room knocking his knees into everything cursing at his clumsiness. He finally reached his destination and answered it. Wufei's face filled with shock as he stared at a face he hadn't seen in years. 

"Wufei," was all Heero said.

"Heero what do I owe for this phone call?" Wufei still stood there in shock only able to force out his last question.

"We need your help once again Wufei…come to the Preventers' headquarters and we will discuss the details." As quickly as he had called Heero hung up the phone leaving a very bewildered Wufei in his wake. After a few moments Wufei regained his motor skills and began to move. He walked out to his small garden and sat on a small bench. After an hour or so he stood again and hopped in his car heading for the airport.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo walked through the halls of the hospital looking at all the covered bodies at either side of him. He looked down trying not to look at the still forms. Suddenly he felt a great wave of pain fall over his head and he stopped grabbing his head. He gasped as familiar images from his past passed in front of his eyes. 

__

"Solo… please Solo I have the antidote," yelled Duo as he watched his only friend lying to still to be natural. Duo felt a lump rise in his throat and the tears sting his eyes. He gasped as he saw his friend's eyes twitch and open. "Oh Solo please here take some of this," said duo thrusting the small green bottle in his friends limp hand. 

"I just want you to know kid that I will never leave your side," whispered Solo struggling to breathe. Duo shook his head trying to figure out what his friend was trying to tell him. He opened his eyes and looked at Solo's still chest. 

"Solo…Solo…please Solo," Duo felt the hot tears roll down his cheek. He was gone his only friend was dead because he was to slow in getting him the antidote. Duo looked around the ground hoping for something to relieve him of his pain. His hands finally rested on a broken bottle and he gripped it tightly. He winced as the sharp glass glided across his wrists. He watched the bright red liquid fall from his arms and stain the dirt. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and he closed them after taking one last look at his friend's corpse.

Duo gasped as he was brought back to the present. Tears streaked his face and a small trickle of blood fell from his nose. Duo wiped it away and then stared at the hideous scars on his wrists. He turned away not wanting to stare at his only possession he had from his friend-ship with Solo. All he had were those two hideous scars and a lot of memories. He stood and began to walk towards his previous destination. He reached the doors and pushed his way onto the street. The streets were empty and quiet. The only noise heard was wailing sirens and people. The cold dry air whipped his braid around his face and he shivered. The sky was gray and Duo so small snow flurries fall to the ground. He hurried away from the hospital and passed a small alley. He looked down and saw a small boy no older than he had been during the last plague. The boy stared through unblinking eyes and the snow slowly coated him, as there was no heat from the body to melt it. Duo gasped as he thought he saw another body it's wrists slit staining the pure snow. He blinked and the image disappeared from sight. 'It's happening again…but this time I won't be too late.'

****

SVX: So what do you think about my version of Duo's last moments with Solo. Well that was chapter three sorry it was kind of short. I promise four will be longer!! R&R PLEASE!!!!! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing, never have, never will. Dang now I'm depressed.

SVX: Hey I am so happy about the way this story is turning out. Whelp here is chapter four!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Four

Hilde felt like she had been walking for hours. Her feet were beginning to feel sore and the light seemed to be as far away as it had when she first saw it. Feeling tired Hilde sat down on a small knoll playfully rubbing the grass back and forth between her slender fingers. She suddenly had a strange sensation that something was watching her. A small shadow appeared at her left and she quickly turned around. A small boy no older than ten smiled down on her. She gave him a nervous smile feeling uneasy about where this child had come from. "Hi what's your name lady?"

"Hilde, what's yours?"

"Well all my friends call me Solo!"

"Well Solo where are your parents?"

"I don't know they are probably around, where are you going?"

"You know what I don't know." Hilde was starting to feel a little more relaxed with the boy and patted the grass next to her inviting him to sit. He smiled and flopped down next to her his dark brown eyes smiling as big as his lips. His dark blonde hair was a little dirty and very messy. His clothes weren't that impressive either they almost looked like old potato sacks. She didn't realize it but they began to talk about everything. Before she knew it the sky had turned a dark hue of blue with beautiful purple and pink overtones. "Oh my goodness it is beautiful but now I can't travel in the dark." Hilde looked over towards the light that still shone bright against the dark background. The young boy's face lit up as if he had accomplished an impossible mission. 

"You can stay with me for the night?"

"Where do you live?"

"Close your eyes!" Hilde looked at the boy as if he was crazy but smiled slyly and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt herself floating and beginning to lose consciousness. She smiled before she fell into a dreamless sleep feeling strange warmth all around her. The young boy's eyes saddened as he stared at the beautiful girl. As he walked away into the horizon he turned and took one last look at the sleeping angel. "I bought you some time Duo I hope the others can give you more."

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Quatre hurried down the empty halls of the Preventers' headquarters looking for Lab 23-A. His eyes frantically scanned each door as he walked by. 19-A, 19-B, 20-A, 20-B… He walked faster knowing he was getting closer. 22-B, 23-A… 'Finally.' He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. As he walked into the dimly lighted room he saw Sally and Trowa hunched over a small table discussing in hushed voices. Quatre moved farther into the room and noticed Wufei in a dark corner buffing his sword. "You must be Quatre," a voice came from behind Quatre, which made him jump. He turned to be met by a pair of lavender eyes. 

"Y-y-yes, Quatre Rabarba Winner," he extended his arm and the women clasped her hand in his. She smiled and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from her eyes. 

"It is a pleasure Mr. Winner I'm Dr. Allen but you can call me Jen." Quatre smiled and was about to speak when he was interrupted by the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Ahem," Heero eyed all of the room's occupants before continuing, " Let's get started."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo watched his breath appear and then vanish as he walked through the empty streets in the snow. Hilde was now in what you could consider stable condition. He needed to get out of there; there was too much death, too much innocents lost. He kept walking faster, maybe hoping to run away from the pain and suffering that lay behind him. He shut his eyes as he walked knowing he wouldn't bump into anyone, there was no one there. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. A massive Church rose from the ground and its tall towers pierced the sky. He stopped and stared at the large holy temple. With every ounce of mental strength he had he headed inside the church. 

Thousands upon thousands of lighted candles greeted him as he entered. There was one candle that remained unlit. He reached for the small book of matches on the table and lit the remaining candle. As he reached the aisles between the pews he dipped his first two fingers in the holy water, that stood in a golden bowl on a stand, and placed them on his forehead, chest, then his left shoulder to the right. "To the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost." He walked down the aisle and kneeled in front of the sorrowful figure. The statue of Christ's eyes pierced through his soul and made him shiver. He suddenly had another wave of nausea wash over him and he felt as if his head would split in half. "No…please not again."

__

Duo opened his eyes and stared at bright white ceilings. He sat up straight in his bed _looking around the unfamiliar room. 'Where am I,' he thought while climbing out of the piece of plank wood that made up his bed. He looked at his wrists that were securely bandaged slightly stained red. He cursed at his bad luck and began looking for a way out. A sound made him whip around to stare at the door as it opened. His long chestnut brown hair fell in tangles around his waist as he backed away._

"Aw so your awake my child," came a kind voice with a slight Irish accent, "What's your name me boy." 

"I don't have one, but I guess you can call me…," He thought about what Solo had told him, "Duo call me Duo."

"Well Duo my name is Father Maxwell and this lovely lady here is Sister Helen." The young women smiled at him and moved from behind Father Maxwell to crouch in front of Duo. 

"Welcome to the Maxwell church my boy," she smiled and her light blue eyes shimmered and Duo finally felt at home.

Duo gasped as the memories and images faded away back into his mind. He looked around the church wondering if anyone had seen him. The church was empty, just like the entire colony. Duo felt something running down the corners of his mouth and he wiped it away and stared at his hand. Blood, he gawked at the red liquid then turned away.

"What is happening to me."

****

SVX: That was chapter four. I am really glad this is turning out like it is. Stay tuned for number five!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: I do not own GW but I do own Dr. Jenelle Allen so hee hee hee.

SVX: La la la la la here's chapter five la la la la.

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Five
    
    Sally sat in a small wooden chair watching the young men carefully looking for any sign of were the discussion was headed. The only one who was showing any emotion was Quatre, and Sally didn't like what she saw. His big blue eyes twinkled with unshed tears and his face was twisted in horror. She couldn't look at the face anymore. She stood and headed towards Jen who was still going over more data on the L2 virus. Her light blonde hair was done up in a loose bun and was continually getting pushed back behind her ears. "Anything new?"

"Yes actually I introduced the virus to the male genes and it is taking a different effect," she said not even tearing her eyes away from the microscope.

"What do you mean?"

"Well hear look," she stepped away from the micro scope so Sally could see, "They are attacking the Y chromosome faster and it is letting out a hallucinogenic extract." Sally looked away feeling very confused.

"So what would this do?"
    
    "Well it will cause hallucinations it will also take less time. For instance a woman would go into a coma but a man will be fully alert. Of course the older the man the more quick the reaction, them being weaker and all." Sally stepped away from the table and shook her head in disbelief. 

"Who would be so cruel?"

~~*~~*~~*~~

High Commander Sabar sat behind his giant cherry wood desk silently going over his paper work. A light knock on the door caused him to break concentration. Annoyed he buzzed the soldier in. The young man stepped in very dignified yet nervous. He stood at full attention not making eye contact. "At ease soldier," said Sabar rubbing his temples. The boy complied and awaited fir his chance to continue. "What information have you brought for me?"

"Sir news about the progress of 'Flood'." 

"Excellent and how has our little friend been doing?"

"The virus has wiped out 64% of L2's total population, mainly female sir." Sabar smiled and leaned back in his chair. 

"Earth will be avenged yet."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo ran out of the church and collapsed out on the snow-covered sidewalk. He felt another wave of nausea ripple through him and he began to gag. Soon he was staring at his own blood staining the pure white snow in front of him. He pushed himself away staring at the puddle in horror. What was happening to him this wasn't like what Hilde was going through. Hilde! He had to get back to the hospital, he could never forgive himself if she died and he wasn't there. He stood and ran back towards the hospital taking one last look at the red stained snow. He felt his breaths coming in sharp pains to his sides. As he saw the massive building come into view he began to slow. He entered the building and walked into the elevator and pressed the floor button. As he felt the elevator moving he had to braise himself. He began to feel dizzy and he felt his knees buckle. Before the doors opened he regained his stance and walked towards Hilde's room. When he got there he stopped in his tracks and stared at the empty bed before him. "Oh God no…"He frantically ran through the room looking for any signs before dashing into the hallway. A young man was walking by in a nurse's uniform and Duo quickly grabbed him. "Where is she, what happened, is she still…" He couldn't bring himself to ask the last question. The young nurse stared at him frightened and confused.

"You mean the young women that occupied that room…she has been moved down a floor she seems to be stabling but we wanted to be sure." Duo felt a wave of relief flow over him and he let go of the man's arm. The young man pointed Duo in the right direction before walking along. After fifteen minutes He arrived in the hallway where Hilde's room was. His shoes echoed in the eerie silence as he walked through the empty halls. He walked in front of the door that would lead him to Hilde and turned the handle. Before entering he took a quick look to his right and noticed that the neighboring room was the morgue. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"So this new organization is avenging White Fang's attack on the Earth two years ago," Asked Quatre horrified by this organization's methods. Heero nodded not giving away any hints to what he was thinking. They had been in the same dark room for hours going over tactics and other information useful to the mission. 

"Right the leader chooses to call it 'Dawn of Eden' he's some religious fanatic all code names are related to the Christian bible and so forth." Heero paused for a moment letting the others soak in the previous information before continuing. "In fact his virus operation is code-named 'flood' because it will quote, 'wash the evil and plunder that is space away from our pure new earth of Eden.' Like I said a religious fanatic." Quatre stood dumbfounded at this man's ignorance and intolerance. So many people were dying because of him; Duo was dying because… Quatre shook the thought from his head and tried to concentrate on the meeting, but was again interrupted, as were the others by a soft rapping on the door. As all four young men looked up to see Dr. Allen walking in with a pot of tea and several cups.

"I thought you guys could use a little break," she said pouring each of the room's occupants a cup of tea. Heero politely took but set it down and glared at the young Doctor. 

"If Duo doesn't get a break then neither do we."

##### SVX: Woohoo done with number five, yes! Go me go me it's my birthday but not really but who cares! 


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing blah blah blah.

SVX: Well here is number 6 of Mortal Plaque 

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Six

Duo winced from the pain in his head and tried to concentrate on Hilde's angelic features. The slow steady beat of Hilde's heart monitor threatened to lull him to sleep and at the same time kept him awake fearing it might go flat. It had been at least four days since he had left the hospital and the body count was rising every hour. There was no more than fifteen females left on the colony Hilde included. A loud wailing sound signaled Duo that there were no more than fourteen women left. He turned and looked at the now dead girl maybe only a year younger then himself. He turned of the heart monitor and kneeled by the child's bed in prayer stance. After he had given her, her last rights he noticed the name on her sheet, "Winner." Duo looked at her and saw that she did resemble Quatre and felt he should notify his old friend. He stood and opened the door taking one last look at Hilde before heading towards the lobby. When he finally reached the lobby he was out of breath and his head pounded even harder than before. He dialed Quatre's office and his secretary answered.

"Uh yah this is Duo Maxwell may I speak with Quatre."

"I'm sorry sir but Mr. Winner left on official business after a call from a Mr. Heero Yuy."

"Oh well will you please tell him to contact Maxwell Memorial Hospital on the L2 colony when he returns."

"Yes sir have a nice day." click

"Yah you too," Duo said more to himself than to the woman who just hung up. What does Heero have up his sleeve? Duo shook his head and turned to head back to Hilde when another wave of nausea ripped through him. His head pounded even harder and he gripped it trying to hold back the scream. "Please no more, I can't take another one." 

__

"I won't let you do it, stay away from my hair," yelled Duo as he ran around the small room trying to escape the scissors in which Sister Helen held in her hands. His young violet eyes burned with anger as she began to walk closer. "I'm warning you, STAY AWAY!"

"But Duo be reasonable, at that length it needs so much water to wash and we don't have that much to spare and…"

"Then I won't wash it, your not gonna cut my hair." Just as this was said Father Maxwell walked through the door and smiled at the young boy.

"Now what seems to be the problem here."

"She wants to cut my hair…but I won't let her."

"Father you have to tell him it's for his own good and…" Father Maxwell held up his hand and Sister Helen stopped talking and stared at him quizzically. 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with Duo on this one."

"But Father Maxwell…"

"Find something else to do with it but let the boy keep his hair," replied the Father as he walked out the door. Duo beamed with triumph and Sister Helen let out a sigh of defeat. She looked at him then smiled and set the scissors down.

"I know exactly what I'll do, come here young one." Duo cautiously walked towards her and sat in the chair in front of her. She picked up the small brush and began to rid the long strands of tangles. After she finished she began to braid the long tresses. "There all done…what do you think Duo?"

"Hey not bad no it won't get in the way when I'm runnin." Duo smiled and spun around while watching his braid whip around behind him. Sister Helen laughed and stood to leave when Duo grabbed her hand. "I'm happy you found me," he said with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. The young women smiled at him and knelt down to where they were eye to eye.

"I'm so very happy we found you to Duo," she said then kissed the young boy's forehead and walked out the door.

"Thank you for giving me a purpose," said Duo after the young lady had left.
    
    Duo cam out of the memory to see several paramedics crowding around him screaming medical terms back and forth. He pushed them away and ripped the IV out of his arm. "Get away from me I'm fine, don't waste this stuff on me." With that said he ran through the doors and back down to Hilde's room. "Hilde I can't stay here and watch you die I will find a way to bring you back please hold on till I return." Duo kissed her on the lips and tried to keep himself from crying. He slipped on his black leather jacket and walked out of the room. He left the hospital and headed into the deserted streets. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Quatre, Quatre wait, hold up," Shouted Jenelle as she ran through the hallway. Quatre turned and smiled at the young doctor and waited for her to catch up. "Quatre there is a phone call for you in my office."

"Who is it?"

"Your secretary, she says it's important." Quatre frowned and followed Jenelle to her office. He picked up the phone and waited for the news. 

"Mr. Winner a Duo Maxwell phoned earlier today and told me to tell you to call Maxwell Memorial on L2, so I did and your sister Samantha Winner passed away earlier today." Quatre froze hearing this news. Samantha had been his only younger sibling and so full of life. Quatre felt his fists clench in hatred towards this new religious faction that called themselves "Dawn of Eden". "Sir, sir, Mr. Winner would you like me to make funeral arrangements sir."

"Huh, oh yes please, thank you Ms. Raffler." Quatre hung up the phone and stared at Jenelle who eyed him with curiosity and concern. "Duo called my office and well…my younger sister passed away this afternoon." Quatre didn't want to hear words of sympathy so he quickly left the office. As he walked through the empty halls his mind spun all the new information through his head. A new vengeful rage built up inside of him. 'Not only did this faction steal my friends' chances at life but my youngest sister now lay dead because of it's madness.' His rage built to the point to where he thought he would explode and with on loud scream he rammed his fist into the hall wall leaving an immense dent. He grabbed his now broken hand and folded over in frustration. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed for his loss and the pain his friend must be going through and he stayed that way until Heero found him and took him back to his room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Hilde kept a steady pace as the light kept getting brighter. Her urge to reach it was getting stronger and she felt a strange warmth when she stared at it long enough. The rolling hills had come and gone and now she was in what seemed an abandoned colony old and decaying. A cold, desolate, wind shuffled old papers and cans in alleyways, which made her shiver. She stopped for a moment feeling to tired to take another step. The soft sound of church bells caught her ears and she looked up. Not far in front of her was a small, quaint church. As she walked closer to it she noticed a young woman standing out front sweeping old leaves out of the doorway. Hilde stopped and gasped when she suddenly looked up at her. 

"Why hello my child what brings you to this old part of the colony?"

"I was following something but I can't remember," she paused as shivers rushed through her body from the unforgiving wind, "May I stay here for the night. The young women smiled and nodded. Hilde walked closer and followed the young nun into the church. The intricate stain glass windows caused tiny rainbows to dance across the statues of different saints and the virgin with her child. 

"Father, Father Maxwell we have company," the young woman, yelled through the hallways of the large hallway at the back of the church. An elderly man emerged from a door at the back and smiled at Hilde who shifted nervously. 

"Well Sister Helen it looks like the wee one is a bit cold, run and get her something warmer," said the father with a slight Irish accent. Hilde smiled and thanked him for his kindness and watched as the young nun walked through the hallway to get her a blanket.

'Well Duo my little one we'll delay her death as long as we can but we will not go against God's will,' thought sister Helen as she stared at the young pixie like women that was talking with the Father.

~~*~~*~~*~~

****

SVX: Well that's the end of Chapter 6. Sorry I haven't been getting these chapters out fast enough I've been very busy with my high school musical. But now it's over and I'm back to no life so I'll be writing more. Thanx for your inputs on my story I appreciate it. ^_~ 


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Umm I don't know if I am allowed to do this but I am doing it anywayz this chapter is going to be a songfic heh heh is that allowed looks at other Gundam pilots who are sitting behind a desk with the word judges on it 

Duo: Ahem… there is nothing in the rules that won't allow it, continue!

SVX: YES! Okay her is chapter Seven to Fuels Hemorrhage (In My Hands) which I don't own same with GW!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Seven

##### Duo stared out into the empty void of space as he tried to think of what he was going to do. His conscience was killing him for leaving her, more so than the cursed virus. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. What could he have done for her? She didn't need his pity, she needed a cure. His heart was beating faster than normal and he knew he was going to pass out. He looked up as tiny white spots appeared in his vision. He sat up straighter trying to fight the dizziness. She can't die, so many already have. "I can't lose another one, I just can't."

__

Memories are just where you need them

Dragging waters 'til the depths give up their dead

What did you expect to find?

Was it something you left behind?

Don't you remember everything I told you, when I said

****

Pictures of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen flashed into his vision. "NO please God I can't…please…No!" He screamed with tears running down his face as he was dragged into buried memories. {"Duo little Duo where in heavens name did you go boy," came Sister Helen's voice. Duo stayed underneath the table and tried to hold back the laughter that was bubbling inside of him. Letting his guard down for only a moment a tiny giggle escaped and his position given away. "Ah there you are," she burst out laughing as he ran from underneath the table giggling profusely. 

"Why young Duo what are you getting into now?" Father Maxwell stepped into the room where Sister Helen and a now caught and tickled Duo presided. Duo didn't respond only kept laughing as Sister Helen found every ticklish part of his body. "Alright you two it is time for evening prayers, Little Duo did you remember your cross and rosary?" Duo settled down and looked up at the kind man who was almost like a father to him. He smiled and nodded his head his violet eyes sparkling and filled with happiness newly found. As they all lay their heads down to pray a massive explosion rocked the church and they all collapsed into a heap on the ground. Men and women, cut, bleeding and dirty poured into the church and started to spray bullets out side of the open doors. 

"Everyone close those doors move around and look for any signs of life."

"Excuse me young man but this is the house of God you can't bring weapons in here," Father Maxwell said standing in front of what seemed to be the leader. With one swift movement the man hit the Father with the butt of his gun and Sister Helen screamed as he fell to the floor. "Stop this For God's Sake please leave us in peace…Aaaahhh," Sister Helen screamed as the man's hand connected with her face in a sickening slap.

"Both of you shut up you don't know what this is about!"

"Hey just get out of here we were happy now just get out," Duo screamed feeling his anger rising.

"Heh heh look what we got hear fellows a little priest, hey listen kid if you want us to leave get us one of those mobile suits." All the other soldiers burst out laughing at the thought of a tiny kid stealing a mobile suit from the Alliance.

"Fine I'll get a stupid mobile suit but then you have to leave," Duo yelled as he ran out the door and into the battered streets. The last thing he heard was Sister Helen's plea for him to stay.} 

Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my 

In my hands again

Leave love bleeding in my hands

In my hands, Love lies bleeding

****

{Duo stared at the at the giant mound of burnt rubble and wooden skeletons that had once been the Maxwell Church. As he stepped over stones and burning splinters he scanned for any signs of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He gasped as he tripped over something he hadn't noticed. As he turned around to look at the thing he tripped over he held back a scream as he stared into the eyes of one of the women who had invaded the church. Her face was twisted into a silent scream and blood dripped over her face from a gaping bullet wound in her head. Duo felt his stomach turn and he turned his head away not able to look at the ghastly scene. As he did this he saw another still figure and he felt his heart drop. He jumped to his feet and ran to where Father Maxwell lay. Duo knelt next to the old priest and set his hands on the ground in order to steady himself, as he did so he felt something warm and sticky oozing between his tiny fingers. He looked down and paled, dark crimson liquid covered his palms and fingers. He turned his eyes towards Father Maxwell crushed and broken body before jumping and running through the wreckage. A stifled cry made him stop and he turned to where it had come from. 

"D-Duo…" came a weak voice from his left. He ran towards it and collapsed next to Sister Helen. Her nun's cap was missing and her golden blond hair now caked with blood lay flowing around her. Her sky blue eyes where dull with pain but fresh with unshed tears. "Duo thank heaven your safe," she gasped as a streak of pain ripped through her body.

"Sister, Father he's, he's…"Duo bit back the last word unable to speak it.

"Dead I know my child, he has gone on to Heaven…and I shall soon be joining him." Duo let out a sob as he cradled her head in his lap as she struggled to speak, "May God protect you my…ugh," her body convulsed in his hands and she fell still. Her eyes staring into nothing as a solitary tear rolled from them. Duo felt an uncontrollable urge rip through his body and he wailed at the top of his lungs as the only true family he had ever known lay dead around him.} Duo opened his eyes and gasped for air as the memories slowly faded back into his mind. He quickly regained his composure still trying to pilot the ship. His face was wet with sweat and tears and the corners of his mouth where coated with fresh blood.

__

Oh hold me now I feel contagious 

Am I the only place that you've left too cold

She claims that life is like some movie black and white

Dead actors, vacant lies

Over and over again she cries

##### They died because of me," he whispered as fought back the tears, "Well I'm not about to lose her." He pushed in the thrusters and the shuttle flew faster towards an uncertanty. "Hilde if you can hear me I WILL SAVE YOU."

****

~~*~~*~~*~~

Hilde looked away from the kind priest as she heard a familiar voice ringing through the church as if it was everywhere.

"I WILL SAVE YOU!"

__

And I Wanted you turned away

You don't remember but I do

You never even tried

**"Duo?" Her eyes searched for him but all she could see was the kind nun and preist.**

__

Don't fall away and leave me to myself

Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands

In my hands again

Leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands again

Leave love bleeding in my hands

In my hands again

****

SVX: Whelp done with chapter 7 I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Keep reading ^_~


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Well here is the 8th chapter man this is the longest story I have ever written. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am writing it! Standard Disclaimer holds here!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Eight

"Well have they found him yet," asked a now frantic Quatre while ringing his napkin in his hands.

"No, he left the hospital four days ago and no one has seen him since," replied Trowa in his usual emotionless tone. Although he didn't show it, he was just as worried about his comrade as Quatre. All four of the ex-pilots sat around the table they had been at for the past week and a half. They tireless schedule was beginning to show on all of them, even the perfect soldier was looking sluggish and exhausted. 

"Has the virus shown up on any other colony?"

"No L2 is the only one," answered Dr. Allan while rubbing her eyes, "I don't get it if they want revenge why just poison one colony?"

"You have to remember this man is very religious so he will follow the bible by the book, this is merely one of the many plagues that will be brought upon the colonies," answered Heero not taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him. He had been searching non-stop for Duo since they discovered he had left the hospital. "Found him," he muttered so softly that each person in the room nearly missed it.

"What are you talking about... is it Duo?"

"Yes apparently someone stole a shuttle and left the colony, that has to be him." He got up from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Heero where are you going," Sally yelled after him.

"I'm going to find him you stay here and keep looking for that damned faction."

"I'm going with you I'm sure Trowa and Wufei can handle it," Quatre said running after Heero.

"Fine hurry, ...I'm not gonna lose him," the last phrase was so silent that only Quatre barely heard it and made him smile a little.

'Well the perfect soldier does have a soft spot,' he thought as they burst out of the Preventers's building.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo walked around the busy streets of the L3 colony and tried not to make to much contact with the people. He had an air of danger and anger around him and those around him went out of their way to avoid his path. His black leather jacket was pulled up around his neck and even though it was night he still wore dark black oval sunglasses. His black slacks made a small swishing noise as he walked giving people ugly glares wanting to keep them as far away from him as possible. His black boots fell heavily on the pavement and the only light falling on his face was an angry red from his lighted cigarette. It had been almost a week since he left L2 and he still hadn't figured out what to do about Hilde. His eyes, if you could have seen them, were red from sleepless nights and tears. The embers of his cigarette flared as he took a long drag then flicked the now stub of a cigarette to the ground. He blew the smoke up into the cold air and turned into a small bar on the corner. It was empty, the only signs of life was the bartender and a few young men in the corner. He sat at the bar and ordered a shot. After the bartender poured the golden brown liquid into the tiny shot glass he grabbed it and threw his head back and let the strong alcohol run down his throat. He slammed the glass back down on the bar and ordered another one.

"So he died this morning?"

"Yeah that stupid virus penetrated his safety gear." Duo's ears perked up when he heard the word virus mentioned.

"So how does Sabar expect to get rid of the other remaining colonies?"

"I dunno I say we keep using the virus, it's very affective I mean L2 is nearly a ghost town. I hear there are only a town of five women left and a little over a hundred men." Duo felt his blood boil as these men laughed and joked about the death of the colony, all the pain he was going through was because of these guys. Duo put his hand in his pocket and rapped his fingers around his small retractable blade he always carried with him.

"Yah well that's not how Sabar wants to do things, apparently he is waiting until we get more recruits that's why he sent me down here, to scout for fresh blood." Duo loosened his grip on the switchblade in his pocket and a small smirk came across his face. He drank the last of the shot in front of him and stood from his seat. He walked over to the men with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," Duo said lowering his sunglasses a little. The other men at the table looked at him with different expressions. Many of them had an uneasy look while one had a look of interest.

"What's your name kid," he said kid even though it was obvious he was only maybe a year or two older than Duo.

"The name is Solo."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No lived on the streets most of my life never had anyone to give me a last name." The other men at the table gave nervous smiles to each other while keeping weary eyes on Duo. The man who had been asking the questions stood and gave Duo his hand.

"The names Andrews, Lt. Andrews." Duo took the man's hand and shook it firmly. "Listen Solo you wanna join us I m assuming that's why you came over here." Duo just grinned but that was enough of an answer for the Lt. "Alright then let's go you'll probably be tested a bit first but from the looks of yah that won't be a problem. The other men at the table stood and followed the Lt. Out the door giving nervous glances back at Duo as he followed them the smirk never leaving his face.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Well Hilde, I hope you intend to stay awhile," said the old priest while pouring her some tea.

"Well, actually sir I really should be going."

"Oh no please stay me and Father Maxwell get so lonely, it's nice to have youth back in the church we haven't had a young person here since…" the young nun's eyes sparkled as she seemed to drift off into a memory. Hilde smiled a little and took a sip of her tea. 

"Well maybe I can stay," Hilde said which brought the nun back from her own world and smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful I'll go make you a room." Hilde watched Sister Helen leave and continued to sip on her tea. Maybe a little break wouldn't be so bad.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Heero we don't even know which colony he could be on now," Quatre was starting to think this search was going to be a waste of time. Trowa and Wufei were getting closer to the faction but were still not close to finding it. 'If only we had stayed maybe we could have found them by now,' he thought while searching the perimeter for any shuttles.

"We have to find him Quatre he's probably dying, we have to find him." Quatre had never seen Heero so desperate. He knew Duo and Heero were very close friends but he knew for a fact they hadn't spoken since the Marieama incident. He turned his focus back to the screen and prayed something would happen soon.

##### SVX: Done, Done, and Done well that's the end of # 8 hopefully # 9 will be out soon but that depends if I get at least 15 reviews. Help me help you, hehehehe, I've always wanted to say that!!!

****

Max: *Sweatdrops* 


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Oh wow it feels good to be back and writing this story!!! Well I didn't get fifteen reviews exactly which I am still a little peeved at Ahem back on the subject…this is number nine and during my long absence from this story I got some ideas so let's see if they work out…MAX bring me the Mortal Plague files.

MAX: (grabs a dust covered floppy disk and sneezes) Geeze it's been a long time since we worked on this…ACHOO!

SVX: Bless you…I know well let's get it working again ENJOY!!!!!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Nine

The young girl smiled as the warm artificial sun beat down on her freckled face. Her frizzy red hair bobbed as she ran through the sprinklers and the fresh grass tickled her feet. "Mommy watch me…Mommy!"

"I'm Watching Amanda," answered a young woman in her twenties as she watched her pride and joy leap over the sprinkler. Her green eyes sparkled in the light as she smiled and laughed. A slight tremor below her feet caused her to gasp. Her eyes narrowed with concern as she walked out towards her daughter. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as a giant wave of water appeared into her view. Her mind switching into automatic she grabbed her young child and ran as fast as she could away from the water. She turned her head and looked back as her home was demolished by the powerful mass of liquid. Tears began to stream down her face as she tried to calm her now screaming daughter. She turned her head again and felt any of her hope wash away as the wave crept closer. 

"MOMMY!" She stared at her hysterical daughter and kissed her damp forehead. A crushing pressure hit her and she went black hearing her young child scream in pain and fear.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"The colony L6 has been cleansed High Commander Saber," said the young soldier, as he stood erect waiting to be dismissed. The 27-year-old man smiled and waved his hand dismissing the young man. He turned to face his window gripping a small leather bound bible.

"Lord we will avenge the severe raping your planet had to endure yet." The buzzing of his intercom interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Commander Saber sir the new recruits are beginning there tests now."

"Thank you Miss Anderson." He stood placing the small bible on his chair and went to his closet to grab his formal uniform. The dark crimson material matched his hair making his appearance more regal. The gold and black trim also contributed to the regal stance. To finish it off he pulled a large gold cross around his neck and walked out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

__

This should be good for a laugh, thought Duo as he watched the young boy try and disarm the manikin of all its bell-attached weapons. He cursed once again as the bells jingled giving away his position to the other soldiers in the area. 

"Alright that's enough…Any one else," screamed Lt. Andrews who was obviously annoyed at all the youths in the room. "You Solo you're the only one left…let's see what you can do." Duo smirked and stepped forward. He walked around the manikin trying to get an idea of the angles. With a quick movement he had the first weapon in his hands, the bell had remained completely silent. A few whispers and gasps arose from the youths in the room. This only fed Duo's determination to succeed. Another quick movement and two more weapons were removed again in total silence. After a few minutes the manikin was completely disarmed and the only noise had been the shocked gasps and whispers of the trainees. 

"W-w-well I am impressed," said Lt. Andrews his jaw subconsciously hanging open. Duo smiled and walked back to his place in the ranks. _This will be way too easy!_

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Heero, there's a news broadcast coming on that Dr. Allen said we had to see," stated Quatre as he stared at Heero. Heero nodded and flipped on the monitor and listened in horror at the late breaking news.

__

"Colony L6 has just experienced a massive flood killing all of the total population. A malfunction in the main water valve caused a fifty-five foot tidal wave to ravage through the colony destroying building and lives. Experts say the malfunction was due to sabotage and the new religious military Dawn of Eden is being held responsible. This faction was also responsible for the deadly virus that swept through the L2 colony. The colony is said to have only fifty-three men and amazingly one woman. The young woman was brought into the hospital the first day the virus was found and is still in a coma but said to be in fair condition. The remaining doctors are baffled at the woman's condition and are considering her survival a miracle. This stations prayer are with Hilde Schibecker and the rest of the L2 virus victims." Heero turned off the screen and turned to look at Quatre who was still staring at the blank screen. 

"Heero we have to find Duo."

"Yah, and make that son-of-a-bitch faction pay."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Hilde smiled as she stared out of her room's window at the star filled sky. "A penny for your thoughts darlin?" Hilde smiled and looked at Father Maxwell as he entered the room.

"Oh I was just thinking of someone special who loved to look at the stars with me." Father Maxwell smiled and walked to a small rocking chair in the corner and sat down. 

"I would like to hear about this special someone." Hilde smiled and blushed as she looked at the kind Old Irish man. 

"Well he saved my life and well I guess I kinda saved his, he is just so different and I really do think that I love him but…"

"Go on my child."

"I just don't think he feels the same way." Her smile wavered and she stared wistfully at the stars. Father Maxwell stood and placed his hand gingerly on her head. Hilde looked up at him a sad smile on her lips.

"He'll come around…now get some sleep…God bless ye child." With that he kissed her forehead and left the room. Hilde smiled and turned her focus back to the stars.

"Oh Duo." 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo sat straight up in his caught covered in sweat. He stared around the dark room trying to focus in the darkness. 

"Hilde?"

****

SVX: Okay I know a bit short but a little is better than nothing. Hopefully 10 will be longer. So what do you think so far? Come on give me some feed back. Any suggestions on the story line…I love getting ideas and comments!!! 

MAX: Hey Space ask them come on pleeeaaaassssseeee!!!!

SVX: (Rolls her eyes and sighs) Okay hey everyone my muse is lonely and needs a "significant other" so if you have a female muse that would like to date I tiny Duo look alike with bat wings say so in your review and leave your e-mail address. Geeze this is soo humiliating why don't you just do one of those video dating services!!!!

MAX: Because Anime muses are the cutest.

SVX: (Sweatdrops) See Ya!!!!


	11. Default Chapter Title

****

SVX: Hey everyone!!!! Um I think I confused some people so I'm gonna make it straight!! Yes Duo is infected with the same virus as Hilde. The virus mainly attacks the X chromosomes so therefore the women of course are going to go way faster than men. Once a man is infected it depends on his physical health how fast the virus will spread. Duo being a Gundam pilot is fitter than any normal boy, so he won't be affected as fast as the others. Also this virus affects the mind that explains Duo's flash backs and Hilde's "Coma adventure"! So I hope I have straightened everything out. Well her is chapter 10!!!!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Ten

__

It was so cold, he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He wiped the tears from his dirt stained face and shivered as a cold wind whipped through the alley way. "No I won't cry," screamed Duo as he wiped the last tears from his young violet eyes. Duo starred at the charred reckage he used to call home. The Alliance soldiers had already burned the bodies of his holy family and the refugees. He stood from his spot on the ground and walked over to the burned ruins. He looked around on the ground and picked up a twisted piece of metal that used to be a crucifix. Duo closed his eyes and squeezed the twisted metal in his hand then gasped when the sharp edges penetrated the skin. He stared at the blood puddling in his palm and dripping to the already blood stained ground. He became hypnotized by the steady dripping. Slowly he moved the metel to his already scarred wrist and pressed down. The stinging pain brought him back to his senses and he through the metal farther into the skeleton of the church. Tearing a small piece of clothe from the bottom his shirt he wrapped up his wrist and palm. After a moment he collapsed on his knees his scared eyes staring at the blood soaked ground. "I'm so sorry for being weak Father please forgive me, please forgive me" Someone was calling him he could here a voice calling him…Solo…Solo…

"Hey Solo, what's wrong man your nose is bleeding?"

"Huh…What…"

"Solo man your nose and your mouth what is wrong with you?" Duo looked at his roommate and then touched his upper lip. It felt wet and sticky and when he pulled his hand away he saw the tips coated with crimson blood.

"Oh it's nothing Will I bleed easily sometime."

"Yah…but from your mouth?" Duo realized he could taste the blood in his mouth and he wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Uh…I musta bit my tongue." Will Marullus looked at Duo skeptically his dark brown eyes tainted with concern. Duo stood out of his cot and walked to the small bathroom attached to the side of the cramped room. He spit the blood into the sink and poured some water on his face. He looked at his left hand and wrist and cringed at the scars. 

"Hey Solo they're calling us for some more test"

"Cummin Will." Duo took on last look at himself in the mirror and walked out of the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Oh yeah I saw that kid, looks a little different now, a lot meaner if ya asks me."

"Well we didn't, when did you last see him," asked Heero as he starred at the rolly man behind the bar. He looked at Heero and then sighed while cleaning one of his glasses with a rag.

"Well he was in here about three or four days ago, never forget a guy like that, any way he left with a group a men in crimson uniforms some kind of military group, uh had a black and gold cross patch sewn on the left arm." Quatre stared at Heero his eyes talking to him. Heero nodded and turned towards the door motioning for Quatre to follow. Quatre thanked the man for his help and followed Heero out of the bar and onto the busy streets. 

"Well so far we know he was here."

"Heero those uniforms had a religious symbol on them, I think it's safe to assume those guys where apart of The Dawn of Eden faction and Duo found that out!"

"Quatre I think I'm going to go with you on that one, suppose they were from the TDE and suppose Duo did know this with his and Hilde's condition he's going to pull a Trowa." Quatre almost laugh at that reference but willed himself to contain it. 

"He'll work his way up and get close to the leader, and if I know Duo, whoever that is won't have to long to live." Heero nodded and continued his brisk pace back to the spaceport. They were getting closer to Duo and he knew it.

"Quatre we need to go back to Earth, I'm more than sure that Duo is with the TDE and if we find them we find Duo." Quatre nodded in agreement as they reached the spaceport entrance. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dr. Allen rubbed her temples as she tried to subdue her headache. "What the Hell is the antidote." She kept repeating this over and over again. Sally walked into room followed by a young girl around the age of 18. Jen looked at her and her eyes widened in shock. "Why Vice Foreign Minister Darlian what are you doing here." Relena Darlian smiled and extended her hand to the young scientist.

"I am here to see how the progress is going for the L2 virus?" Jen frowned and stared at the floor. Composing herself she looked up and stared the young politician in the eyes.

"No…I can't seem to decode its molecular structure I need more time." The sudden expression of grief caused Dr. Allen to flinch. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Darlian is there someone you know infected?"

"Well sort of, I know two people but not very well, it's just…well they both affected me and I'm grateful." Tears shown in aquamarine eyes as she lowered her gaze. Jen stood from her seat and placed a hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Miss Darlian I will try my hardest to save them." Relena looked up and blinked away the tears trying to maintain her composure. She smiled and nodded while offering her thanks. As she turned to leave She paused and looked at Sally. There was an unspoken word shared between the too and then the young politician disappeared down the Preventer halls. Jen looked at Sally her eyes asking a million questions. Sally only smiled and followed the Vice Foreign Minister out of the lab leaving the young doctor to her work. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Hilde smiled as she helped the young nun sweep the leaves off the back porch of the church. "Sister Helen may I ask you a question?" The young nun who was maybe only three or four years older than Hilde smiled.

"Of course my child."

"When did you know you wanted to be a nun?" sister Helen paused for a moment reflecting on the question and then continued sweeping as she answered.

"I believe I was only a little younger than you, I was walking on the streets and I saw a group of young children gathered around something. All of them had extremely dirty and raggy clothes so it was obvious they were war orphans on the street. As I neared them being curios I noticed a young girl lying still in the snow. Her green eyes were wide open and her black hair was spread all around her. Her lips were a horrible blue color. Well the young child had frozen to death and when I looked at her I had an epiphany. That's when I decided to become a total servant to my loving God." Hilde brushed a small tear out of her eye as she smiled slightly. 

"Sister Helen, Hilde, Time for evening prayer," yelled Father Maxwell from inside the church.

"Coming Father," yelled Sister Helen as she and Hilde finished cleaning off the last leaf. They both smiled at each other and head into the church. Before Hilde made it into the building she heard a small giggle from behind her. She turned around to see a small boy with long dirty brown hair and huge violet eyes staring at the church wistfully. Hilde turned to call for Sister Helen and when she turned back around the little boy was gone. 

"What is it Hilde," asked Father Maxwell as he and Sister Helen came out on the porch. 

"There was a young boy just right over there, he had long brown hair and he looked so familiar." 

"Oh my child maybe your just a little tired after super and prayer you should go to bed." Hilde nodded and walked past the two inside the church.

"Oh Father he's slipping," said Sister Helen tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry my dear, our little Duo will pull through, heaven is on his side." With that the two somber religious figures slipped into the church for evening prayer.

****

SVX: Well I have made it all the way to 10…this has been fun to write…sorry I made you guys wait for nine but ya know I mean come on people be nice and review. It's not just R it's R&R!!!!

Duo: Yah don't make her mad because if she gets mad so do I!!! 

****

MAX: Yah me too!!!

SVX: Uh thanx guys but you don't need to threaten the readers!!!

MAX & Duo: Sorry! 


	12. Chapter 11

****

SVX: And he played fire on the mountain run boys run…doo, doo, doo…devil…rising sun…Huh oh sorry I just finish reading "Devil Went down to Georgia" by Kris the Intrepid Geek (gasp) Queen! It was hilarious and now the song is stuck in my head…Devil went down to Georgia…dum…looking for a soul to steal! Any ways on to chapter number 11! YAH!!!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Eleven

Relena sat in Sally Po's office staring outside the window. The sky was gray and threatening to rain, a slight breeze rustling the fallen brown leaves along the ground. Sally sat across from her behind a large desk watching the young politician wearily. Relena sighed and looked at her older friend.

"Duo and Hilde were never really properly introduced to me but I owe them both many things. Hilde was kind to me during my darkest hour on Libra and Duo well Duo saved my life and the lives of thousands as well." 

"Dr. Allen is working around the clock Relena, she'll find the cure soon, she's the best at what she does." Relena nodded standing from her chair trying to compose herself.

"Well Sally I must be heading back to ESUN's capital building now, it was nice seeing you again I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Relena you don't have to b a politician to me," Sally said giving the young girl a reassuring hug. Relena froze for a moment then hugged her friend back thankful for the support. As she headed out the door she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Heero!" Heero walked down the halls at a brisk pace an exhausted looking Quatre following closely behind. Heero nodded at her as he brushed pass heading into Sally's office. Relena blushed slightly then smiled as Quatre walked up to her giving her a friendly hug.

"Oh Miss Relena it has been awhile how have you been?"

"I've been better Quatre, how's the search going."

"Well we've confirmed that Duo has joined the TDE, apparently undercover," Quatre said placing a friendly hand on Relena's shoulder. Relena smiled and patted his hand then walked by him in hurry to get back to work. Quatre watched her leave then followed Heero into the office. Sally sat behind her desk and listened as Heero explained the situation.

"…so if we find the TDE we'll find Duo, how are Trowa and Wufei doing with the location?"

"They haven't gotten very far they've narrowed down to the L5XGP area, and other colonies have been attacked, L5's solar systems were tampered with and well many of the people did not survive the sudden heat, many died from burns, boils, dehydration, and sun stroke. Only 234 people survived out of 3,000." 

"How is Wufei taking the news," asked Quatre.

"He was upset for a while but managed to regain his composure and begin his searching again." Sally stood from behind her desk and moved in front of the two ex-pilots. Both men stood and all three exited the room heading for the Lab.

~~*~~*~~*~~

__

"Concentrate, not on the pain, on the opponent, kick, left hook, right, jab, duck jump, swerve left." Duo's mind was a blur of words as another punch barely missed his job. Duo jumped in the air turned right and forced his heel into his opponents left temple. The young boy fell to the ground with a thud. Duo landed near the fallen trainee and gasped to fill his lungs with air. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have even broken a sweat, but the pain in his chest and head caused him to weaken and exert a little more effort. A hard slap to his back caused Duo to turn fast and grab the arm. He flipped the man over his shoulders and they landed hard on their back.

"Jeez Solo, what was that all about?" It was Will his bunkmate.

"Oh sorry man I guess I got kinda got up in the moment."

"And what a moment it was Private Solo," Duo turned to looked at his officer. Duo stood erect and saluted the man in his mid forties. "Solo I have recommended you be promoted and that recommendation has been agreed upon, you will be leading a squadron of our Arc Angels into the next colony!" Duo smiled slightly and shook his superior…former superior's hand. 

"Thank you for the recommendation sir." Both men saluted and Duo turned to return to his room. 

As he reached his door he reached a shaking clammy hand out to the doorknob. As he opened the door he collapsed on the floor gasping for air and trying to make his head stop spinning. A warm metallic liquid invaded the back of his throat and he felt it reached his mouth. Soon he was spitting up his blood on the floor in mass amounts.

"Shit," he said as he willed his body to stand. He couldn't let Will see the blood, he would make a report and through that they would know he was infected, and from L2 possibly even his true identity. Duo stumbled to the bathroom and wet a towel in the sink. Soon he was on his hands and knees cleaning his still warm blood off the floor. As soon as he had cleaned it up and finished watching the blood from the towel Will burst through the door. 

"Dammit Solo you gotta stop being so God damn good!" Duo smiled and flicked the water form his hands onto the boy. Will flopped onto his bed and pulled his pillow over his face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well I was just posted as an Arc Angel so it looks like you're my new "fearless leader"!"

"Is that so, well then cadet on your feet and start scrubbing that floor with your toothbrush," Duo barked with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir go fuck yourself sir!"

"Wrong answer," said duo as he flung the blood stained towel at the boy. Realizing his mistake to late he watched, as Will's face looked at him confused.

"Duo is this your blood, what the Hell did you do?"

"Ah well I gotta little roughed up that's just some cuts and stuff," Duo said trying not to panic.

"That's a lot of blood Duo."

"Well I don't know what to tell yah," Duo said trying to keep his face from giving away his stress. Will looked at him for a moment then shrugged throwing the towel to the other side of the room. Duo let out a hidden sigh of relief before heading to his bed. 

"_I've got to be more careful!"_
    
    ~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ouch, OH shi…znicks," said Hilde as she held her head holding back the flood of profanities that threatened to escape her mouth. She had bumped her head for the third time on the wooden overhang that had sunken slightly with age. She walked over to the warped mirror and studied her forehead. A giant bruise appeared near her hairline. She pressed on it slightly silently cursing her clumsiness. 

"Oh child that's the third time today," stated Sister Helen as she took a damp cloth from the sink and gently placed it on the bruise that was also sporting a slight cut. "Well it should disappear in a few days dear." 

"I hope so," said Hilde pouting slightly.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"DOCTOR, come quick," screamed the nurse.

The doctor stopped his talk with Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian to see what the nurse was screaming about. After a few weeks the colony had been sterilized and people could travel to the colony with out fear of infection. Miss Dorlian had arrived to check on the only surviving female patient Hilde Schibecker. The doctor walked into the room of Miss Schibecker's and stood next to the nurse. 

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing Doctor it just suddenly appeared and started bleeding!" A giant bruise and cut appeared on the upper part of the patient's forehead near her dark hairline. It was a purple blue color with a long cut but nothing deep it was almost as if something had bumped her head.

"This is strange, Dr. Letune, what is going on?" Relena Dorlian stared at the German girl her age with worry written on her face.

"I don't know Miss Dorlian, I don't know."

****

SVX: I know this was short but the next chapter will be longer and more action packed so R&R Please!!! 


	13. Chapter 12

****

SVX: Hey FF.net is being poopy about reviewing so I would just like to get on my knees and praise "Out of the Blue," by Kristen Elizabeth! It was amazing; of course I love all 2xR stories but that one was awesome if you haven't read I recommend you do so! Any ways, this chapter will have a lot of religious themes to it so if that offends anyone I'm sorry. So just to warn you, anyway on to chapter 12!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Twelve

"ALRIGHT MEN IN THE ANGELS!" Men scrambled left and right entering white mobile suits with gold trim. Duo watched as each man climbed into his suit and prepared for the massacre. He watched as Will slipped a helmet over his head and gave Duo a quick wave before getting into his suit. High Commander Saber stood mere feet behind Duo also watching his troops prepare with pride instead of disgust. 

"Lt. Solo this will be the most important mission we've carried out, I trust you have the skill to help us perform God's will." 

"Sir you can count on me!"

"Good, ever since space attacked God's beloved Earth I have dreamt of this moment, when the mighty angels of the apocalypse flew over space and smite its evil!" Duo stared at the man his face not giving away his pure disgust and hatred he felt for this man. "Well Solo I will be following the Arc Angels close behind in the shuttle, so go my son and deliver God's message!" Duo nodded and ran to his mobile suit that would lead the others. Instead of being white with gold trim Duo's mobile suit was pure gold with a dark maroon trim. He had to admit sitting in a cockpit again was wonderful, but the circumstances ruined the feeling. Duo fired up his engines as the hangar door in front of him began to open. Soon thousands of "Angels" were pouring out of the abducted spaceport and into the void of stars. The sight was breath taking as the gold trims of each angel caught the sunrays and sparkled a gold halo around each suit. The lead angel was a bright ball of golden light streaking in front of all others. Inside that ball of light was a man who planned to destroy this organization's plans once and for all.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Sally, this is Une, we have a situation the L7 colony is under attack. Many of the citizens have been relocated but we need some people up there NOW!" 

"Right away Lady," said Sally cutting off the link, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre report to my office immediately for instructions." After a few moments all four former pilots were in the room receiving instructions.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"WOOHOO now this is action, Hey Solo is this kick ass or what?" Will screamed over his COM link as he destroyed another building in the colony. 

"Sure is Will…. If you like murdering the innocent," answered Duo saying the last part to himself. Duo realized if he didn't act now he would lose his chance. With a swift movement he used his beam saber and sliced one of the Angels in two. Continuing the same motion Duo began to destroy Angel after Angel. 

"LT. SOLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It was Saber and he was pissed. Duo looked at his "superior" and smiled slightly.

"I'm just taking revenge for God's true people and followers," Duo sneered at the man continuing his rampage against the Angels.

"That's what you think, Cut the main power to Arc Angel 1," said Saber off screen. Suddenly all of Duo's controls switched off leaving only the COM link functional. "Did you seriously think we wouldn't have faulty switches under our control at all times?" Duo cursed as he felt the Angel drop from its position in the sky. He braced himself for impact and groaned as it hit. His head hit hard onto the screen in front of him and a sickening thud could be heard. Duo stared at the man on the screen before everything he knew went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo opened his eyes and squinted at the blinding artificial sunlight. His head ached immensely and nausea swept over him quickly. He turned his head and tasted the metallic liquid as it exited his mouth. 

"Well Mr. Maxwell, you almost fooled me, but God helped me see your true identity. How are you feeling, a little sick maybe?" Duo stared at Saber glaring. The man just chuckled and signaled to someone out of Duo's vision. Soon he felt strong hands lifting him from the ground. He felt something hard placed behind his back and arms. His wrists were tied against the hard surface as where his feet. Suddenly Duo recognized the position he was in. It was the same position Jesus had been forced in when he was crucified. Duo turned to see a man in his mid twenties holding a large metal spike and large hammer walking towards him. Duo began to curse and struggle against his restraints as the man positioned the spike above his right wrist. Duo watched with fear as the man pulled the hammer back ready to strike. With one fluent motion the hammer struck the spike driving it past Duo's skin into his bone. Duo screamed in agony as the man hit the spike again driving it all the way through. The man moved to Duo's other wrist and followed the same procedure. Duo felt the tears running down his cheeks as he screamed from the agonizing pain. The same man soon moved down towards Duo's feet ramming the spike through them as well securing his body to the wooden cross. Duo struggled to breathe as the pain racked his body. 

"Undo his hair," commanded Saber as he grinned evilly at Duo's suffering. Will approached Duo his face pale and stoic. With a shaking hand he reached for the end of Duo's braid undoing the tie. Soon Duo's long hair was flowing freely in the slight breeze. "Raise the cross and put it on that hill top." Duo felt himself being lifted though the pain and he forced his tear stained eyes open. He stared at the faces of the men that he had fought beside and against only moments before. Some angry, some horrified, but most smiling, Duo turned his head away and spit up more blood onto the grass. As the cross was moved to a vertical position Duo moaned from the new added wait to his wrists and feet.

"Now Mr. Maxwell, Pray the Lord will take your black soul, and farewell. MOVE OUT MEN!" All the soldiers ran off towards the mobile suits leaving Duo alone on the hill bleeding. "Oh an one more thing Mr. Maxwell I almost forgot," Saber removed a long sword from its sheath and jammed it in Duo's side. Duo screamed in agony, his eyes shooting fire at the man that had just stabbed him. "I want this crucifixion to be as authentic as possible," said Saber as he pulled his sword out of Duo's side. With that he began down the hill not even looking back at the man he had left for dead.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Heero stared at the crumbling colony cursing himself for getting there to late. "We better check for survivors," he called to the others. All of them nodded and headed in different directions searching for any survivors. Quatre moved slowly down the street noticing how some of the mobile suits were left in wreckage.

"That's odd," he said to himself wondering what could have happened to the suits. Slight moaning and gasps filled Quatre's hearing and he moved towards the sound. He came across an elderly woman sitting by a crumbling building, her frail hands where clutching the tattered shawl around her body. Quatre rushed to her side noticing she had an injury to her head he pulled some gauze from his pocket preparing to rap the injury.

"It can't be, has Jesus come for us? OH someone save our Lord please save him," the woman began to ramble and Quatre figured it was from her injuries, "HE DIES FOR US!" She raised a shaking finger out in front of her and Quatre followed it with his eyes. 

"Oh Allah," he whispered, as he saw a large cross standing on a hilltop no more than fifty feet away. A man was clearly hanging limply from his restraints on the large wooden cross. He began to wrap the old woman's head but realized her eyes had glazed over. He placed to fingers under her chin and felt his heart drop when he couldn't find a pulse, she was gone. Closing the woman's eyes Quatre stood and began to head for the cross. Once he got with in twenty feet he froze, he could see the man's features clearly now. Long chestnut brown hair, boyish features, and Quatre was sure if the eyes were open they would be violet. Quickly he reached for his radio as he tan up the hill. "Wufei, Trowa, HEERO GET TO THE SOUTH END OF THE COLONY NOW!" His words were filled with panic as he came closure to the cross. 

"Roger that Quatre," it was Heero. Soon Quatre heard shouts from the bottom of the hill.

"Quatre what's up there are you alright?"

"Trowa it's Duo, HURRY!" Quatre finally reached the top of the hill and froze in his tracks. Blood poured from Duo's wrists and feet soaking the ground below the cross. His side had a stab wound which too provided blood to soak the ground. Quatre turned his eyes away from the ghastly scene and felt a wave of nausea pass over him. He leaned over and heaved the contents of his stomach onto the blood stained grass. His chest ached with a foreign pain, a pain that couldn't be put into words. 

"Shit!" Quatre turned to see Trowa standing and gawking at the sight in front of him. "Quatre is he…?"

"I don't…know …Trowa…I couldn't…" Quatre was trying to catch his breath and keep himself from passing out. 

Trowa stared at his friend and comrade with anger and disbelief. His head hung limply with his chin resting on his chest. His long hair flowed all around him in the breeze making him seem even more rag doll like. Only rag dolls don't bleed, and there was blood, lots and lots of blood. Trowa finally found the mental state to walk and slowly moved towards Duo. He extended a shaking hand and pressed to fingers to Duo's neck. Trowa's face flickered an emotion of surprise as he felt a light pulse tremor his fingers.

"HOLY HELL!" Trowa turned to see a stunned Wufei staring at the gruesome sight, "Barton is he…?"

"NO, but almost we need to get him to a hospital now!" Wufei nodded and ran towards the cross. Both men puzzled on how they were going to remove their friend from the cross. The metal Spikes were passing all the way through his limbs and into the wood securing him tightly. "How are we going to do this?"

"WE don't have time to worry about getting him off of it, just take the whole thing with us." All three men turned to stare at Heero as he walked up the side of the hill. Trowa and Wufei both hesitated but realized they had no other choice. Positioning themselves underneath the arms of the cross they lifted the heavy object from the ground. Quatre over coming his nausea grabbed the base and all three men began to jog towards the shuttle.

"Heero are there any other survivors?"

"No Quatre, any one who wasn't evacuated at the start is now dead." Quatre held back his bitter tears and promised revenge for his friends and all the innocent this organization was hurting.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, OH PLEASE SISTER HELEN, FATHER HELP ME," Hilde screamed and doubled over in pain clutching her wrists to her chest. Both religious figures rushed to her side their features distorted with worry.

"My child what's wrong," Sister Helen gasped as she saw blood start to soak the side of Hilde's simple garb as well as the sock on her feet.

"OH SISTER MY SIDE, MY FEET, MY WRISTS THEY HURT," Hilde extended her wrists to show Sister Helen the two huge gaping wholes in either wrists. Without hesitation both grabbed Hilde and carried her into the church. Hilde began to thrash in pain as they laid her on her cot. "DUO, THEY'VE HURT DUO!" 

"Father she's unconscious, what is going on?"

"She's sustaining Duo's injuries, OH Lord please help us." Both stayed by her sighed praying over her while she thrashed and continued to scream Duo's name.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Doctor she's losing more blood!"

"Hurry and bandage those wounds! This is insane as all my years I have never seen anything so incredible…" The doctor trailed off as he continued to bandage the strange whole that appeared through his patients wrists, feet and side.

##### SVX: How's that for sympathy pains! Poor Hilde…Poor Duo…OH what will happen? 

****

MAX: Uh Space your suppose to know what's going to happen!

SVX: Why am I supposed to know?

MAX: Uh I dunno maybe because…YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!!!!!

SVX: Oh yeah I forgot…hey I do know what's going to happen! But you people don't so keep on reading!!! 


	14. 

SVX: Sorry it has taken me awhile to get this out, but you know how high school can be ****

SVX: Sorry it has taken me awhile to get this out, but you know how high school can be. Well finales are coming up and I just thought that I would announce that many of my stories have been put on hold until further notice. This will be the last chapter I'll be posting for awhile unless I find some spare time. Sorry for the inconvenience. 

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Thirteen

Quatre wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued to work on prying the steel stakes from Duo's wrists. Trowa sat across from him carefully bandaging Duo's side injury and trying to keep the blood loss to a minimum. Duo's breathing had become shallow and ragged and Quatre had to check every so often to make sure he still had a pulse. For what seemed like hours he pulled on the medal spikes until they reached the closest colony, Colony L2.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo squinted as a bright light temporarily blinded him. He looked around him as the glare in his eyes faded and he felt his heart sink. It was his old neighborhood from when he was on the streets. He held his breath as his chest tightened as emotions overcame him. He began to walk down the familiar streetstaking in all the familiar landmarks. He turned the corner and held back a cry as he saw the old Maxwell Church standing only a few hundred feet in front of him. He began to slowly walk towards it with shaky steps. His heart began to pound as he saw a familiar figure standing outside the doors slowly sweeping the old fallen leaves off the stoop. Her black robes made her pale face stand out as her blue eyes thoughtfully watched the broom. She stopped and looked up making eye contact with him, his heart pounded as he looked into those eyes. He thought he would never see those eyes again but here they were staring at him with their same twinkle. She smiled at him and dropped her broom as she called into the church. She rushed toward him and he felt his knees buckle beneath hi as she wrapped her warm arms around him protectively. 

Duo let the warm tears that blurred his vision run down his cheeks as she gently rubbed his back and cried. He lifted his violet eyes upwards as a shadow fell over them and he let out a surprised gasp. An elderly man stared down on him and smiled gently as he too knelt down to join the two. 

"Father Maxwell…Sister Helen…is this real?" Duo sobbed as he grabbed onto Father Maxwell's robe fearing he would vanish if he let go. 

"It's very real my son, it's good to have you home again," said Father Maxwell as he choked on his tears while he helped the young boy to his feet. Sister Helen followed shortly as all three of them headed towards the church. Duo felt his heart leap as he stepped through the old doorway that he had never imagined walking through again. He stared around the familiar building, the building that had been his home before his life had been turned upside down. Suddenly he turned his head as he heard a soft cry coming from the hall that leads to the bedding quarters. 

"Oh goodness she must have woken up, I'll go see if she feels alright," with that said Sister Helen dashed down the hall wiping the tears from her eyes. Father Maxwell urged Duo to follow her as she disappeared into one of the rooms. Duo heard Sister Helen's soft voice followed by a voice he also knew.

"Hilde?"

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre watched as they wheeled Duo out of the OR and into Hilde's room. They wheeled his bed next to Hilde's and began to hook him to similar machines as her. 

"It's quite astounding Mr. Winner, they both are suffering from the same injuries, I mean the are identical in every way. It's miraculous, I have never in my entire career…"

"Please Doctor, may I ask how they are both doing?"

"Of course Mr. Winner," he cleared his throat and glanced at the charts in his hand, "Well both suffer from the virus that was injected into the colony, both suffer from major abrasions to the wrists, fee, and side. Both are in a heavy comatose state and other than that their vitals are normal and all we can do is wait." Quatre sighed and nodded as the doctor headed in to check on his patients. He felt so many emotions it was hard to separate them. He felt fear for his friends, hate towards this religious organization, and he felt confusion for all the others. He closed his eyes and felt his fists clench tighter and tighter. He would get revenge for his friends.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Duo?" Hilde sat up in her bed and smiled as Duo stepped into the doorway looking just as shocked as her. He walked over to her bedside and pulled her into a gentle embrace. 

"Oh God Hilde I am so glad you're alright and awake," he said as he felt the dried tears forming again. Hilde wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as tight as she could. Sister Helen stood in the doorway watching them with a wistful smile on her face. 

"How is she doing Sister?"

"She'll be fine Father, I think he was the perfect remedy," she frowned and turned to look at the elderly priest. "Father, they can't stay we can only delay the inevitable for so long, I just wish I knew what was going to happen to them." Father Maxwell frowned and stared at the young couple who where now both snuggling together on top of the bed, asleep, exhausted from their days. 

"I don't know Sister Helen, I just don't know."

****

SVX: Well I hope this will hold you over for a little bit. I plan to start working again with in a month. So I will have more of my stories out before June! Thanx for being patient and wish my luck on my finales…God I hate Biology! 


	15. Chapter 14

SVX: * peaks out from behind curtains * Um hi remember me ****

SVX: * peaks out from behind curtains * Um hi remember me. *Steps out cautiously * well I'm back and I though I would update on some of my stories! Like this one! Goodness it has been awhile hasn't it? Well I apologize, I have just been very busy, right now I am sitting at home looking at the clock while coughing thinking ha I'm not at school! Any way here we go with number 14!

Mortal Plague

__

Chapter Fourteen

Hilde cocked her head to the side and scrunched her face with amusement. "What are you looking at," she giggled as Duo looked around innocently.

"Nothing except for the most beautiful girl in the world. Only you could make a nun sexy," Duo chuckled as he motioned towards her simple black dress and shoes. Hilde placed a hand on her hip and pointed towards Duo's outfit.

"Well I see you're comfortable, it's been years since I've seen you in a priest's garb." She laughed as he stood and did a quick twirl before strutting out of the room humming 'I'm too Sexy'. She shook her head and continued to sweep the floor of the church a smile playing on her features.

"I'm glad to see you are well again my child," Father Maxwell placed n old hand on Hilde's shoulder as he watched her sweep. "It doesn't hurt anymore I see." Hilde smiled at the elderly man before shaking her head and sweeping the dust into a dustpan. She heard Sister Helen's soft laughter echo through the main hall and Duo's jovial one soon after. Hilde smiled as Father Maxwell chuckled then breathed a content sigh. That's when she realized this is exactly where she wanted to be.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dr. Jenelle Allen let out a frustrated yell as she pushed away from the microscope. That had bee her twenty-fifth attempt to find an antidote and all she had found was she could speed up the process. Her blonde hair frizzed out of her loose bun and her gray eyes were turning red with lack of sleep. She looked over at her blackboard and fiddled with several of the components. "Hmmm, what would happen if I added more vitamins and iron, maybe…" She quickly grabbed a small beaker and mixed in several vitamins and dead cells from the virus along with zinc and iron. After heating it for hours she placed it in the freezer for twenty minutes before loading a small syringe with the purple liquid. She took a small file that had a smear of the virus and added a small drop. She frantically brushed her hair out of her eyes and removed her glasses and looked into the eyepiece. To her amazement and pleasure the active cells began to slow and decrease at a rapid rate. Before she let herself get carried away she moved toward the small cages where she kept several rats infected with the virus. She took a large female and injected it with the purple liquid. For the first few hours nothing happened and Jen felt she had failed once again when the rat began to twitch and awake. She felt her heart leap in her throat and a small yelp of joy escaped her lips.

"Sally, SALLY!"

"What, what is it," a very drowsy Sally Po entered the lab her eyes darting around nervously and her hand gently lying on a gun at her sighed. 

"Sally I think I've finally found it!"

"Found what!"

"The miracle that your friends have been looking for!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

Will Marullus piloted through the outskirts of colony X13775 his brown eyes running over the control panel in front of him. It had been a little over a week since his friend and roommate Solo had been unmasked as an ex Gundam pilot. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the screams and moans that his friend had released. The picture of him bleeding on a cross was still fresh in his mind. He opened his eyes with a shock as his com buzzer began to sound. He pressed it and saluted as the commander came on the screen. 

"Lt. Marullus please return to the officers cabin once you and your men are done with their rounds."

"Yes sir!" With that transmissions were terminated and Will was left to his thoughts once again. After the 'incident' as it was referred to he had been promoted to lieutenant and he wasn't sure if he wanted the 'honor'. After another hour he called in his troupe and they headed into the abducted colony.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre leaned back into the hospital chair rubbing his stiff neck with tired fingers. He listened to the soft bleep of the machines and the loud suction from the breathing machines. He let his eyes wander back and forth between the two still forms on the beds in front of him. He finally rested his tired eyes on Duo and felt his fists tighten. His close friend, the man who always had a joke to cheer you up, the man that was always there for him when life just got too hectic. This man was not him; he was lying there still and pale. He couldn't even breathe for himself unlike his significant other Hilde. The doctor had but him on the machine after he had begun to convulse. It all had something to do with too much physical activity while suffering from the virus. A soft click from the door caused Quatre to move his gaze to Relena Darlian as she entered the room. She smiled sadly at Quatre before taking a seat next to him.

"How are they doing?"

"Hilde no change, but Duo isn't doing to well," said Quatre quietly not making eye contact with the Vice Foreign Minister. She nodded sadly and looked down at her hands as they curled in her lap.

"He saved my life, in fact that is when I first met him," stated Relena as she lifted her gaze to the young man on the hospital bed. "Heero was going to shoot me when Duo shot him saving my life, I never thanked him, in fact at the time I yelled at him." She smiled slightly remembering the confused look on the youth's face when she stepped in front of his gun. 

"I'm sure he knew, he always had a way of reading people," said Quatre as he turned to stare at the young politician. She looked tired and frazzled not at all like her usual self. Relena's reaction to the situation was rather surprising to Quatre. He had never known the Former Queen of the world to be close to the two patients before them. He was about to speak when Heero burst into the room causing two out of the four inhabitants to jump. "Heero?"

"They've found it!" The statement was simple just three words nothing to really get worked up over right? Wrong those three words had more hope in them than anything else. "They're shipping it straight to us it should arrive within the hour." Quatre felt his hands begin to shake and his eyes water as he looked down at the two people who remained silent knowing that soon they would be up and about talking once again.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Sally ran down the hallway her medical bag clutched protectively to her chest. Inside it held the answer to their biggest problem. As she passed several nurses she soon reached the critical ward. Waiting for her were five very worn youths all with happy anxious looks plastered on their faces. A tall man came up to her and escorted her into the dark room were two people lay on flat cold beds. She let her breath suck in as she stared at her friends in their morbid state. She walked over to Hilde and quickly but carefully removed a small bottle of purple liquid and filled a large syringe with it. She lifted Hilde's arm and easily found a vein and injected the contents of the syringe into her blood stream. Then she went over to Duo but paused and stared at the young man in front of her. 

"Why is he on a respirator?"

"His lungs have collapsed, we think it was from all of the physical activity while infected," stated the doctor as he watched Sally slowly injected the young male.

"How will this effect his recovery?"

"Well even if we are able to be rid of the virus, he may never come out of the coma." Sally sighed and looked at Duo with a sad look in her eye before standing and exiting the room to talk to the others. 

"Well I have given each of them the suitable doses, it took the lab rats around five or six hours before they showed signs of improvement so we should wait. Also the doctor informed me of Duo's current condition let's all just pray he wakes up." With that said they all entered the small room and waited.

****

SVX: Well I hoped you all liked that! I will keep trying to update on it but it gets harder! Also I might not be able to update for awhile because of the school musical. Also I have some totally awesome news! Guess who got Scott Mcneil's autograph? ME!!!! EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!! I love it I love it I love it! Any way review! Ja! 


End file.
